Une histoire de cheveux
by Ledgea
Summary: "- Ensuite, Servilus, ceci est une bouteille de shampoing, je me demande vraiment si tu en as déjà vu dans ta vie. Tu remarqueras ensuite que je suis assez suicidaire pour passer mes mains dans tes cheveux et t'aider à laver ce tas de graisse! Je mériterais vraiment une récompense pour mon courage!"


Une histoire de cheveux

Ils étaient assis dans la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondors et attendaient patiemment que Severus Rogue décide d'aller à la bibliothèque. Enfin, certains attendaient plus patiemment que d'autres. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow terminaient tranquillement leur repas en jetant des regards exaspérés à leurs deux amis, James Potter et Sirius Black, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner vers la table des Serpentards toutes les deux minutes. Ils avaient même réussi à attirer l'attention du directeur qui leur jetait maintenant des regards interrogateurs et avait l'air de se demander quelle prochaine catastrophe ils allaient déclencher. Cela faisait en effet deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien organisé, pas même une petite blague à leur meilleur ennemi. Ils s'étaient fait prendre juste avant les vacances de noël pour avoir essayé de noyer la salle commune des Serpentards (ce qu'ils auraient réussi à faire si Rusard n'était pas arrivé, avant que la salle ne soit entièrement remplie d'eau, alerté par les cris des Serpentards) et avaient écopé d'une dizaine de retenues qu'ils venaient à peine de finir. James et Sirius avaient alors décidé que les Maraudeurs de Poudlard pouvaient maintenant reprendre le service et quoi de mieux que d'embêter Severus Rogue pour leur grand come-back.

- Mais calmez-vous tous les deux, chuchota Remus à ses deux amis intenables, vous allez tout faire rater.

- Il devrait déjà être parti normalement, fit remarquer Sirius en se retournant une énième fois, il est en retard.

- Il a du remarquer que vous le regardez, dit Peter, il va sûrement sortir avec d'autres Serpentards.

James grogna:

- Il peut pas nous faire ça, je ne tiens plus en place. Et puis ça va être tellement drôle demain!

- On va pouvoir le charrier pendant des semaines, ajouta Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête, ils étaient vraiment excités. Il allait devoir les contrôler sinon cela risquait de mal finir. Il fourra une cuillérée de pudding dans sa bouche avant de capter un mouvement à la table des Serpentards et dit:

- Il s'en va.

James et Sirius se retournèrent rapidement, regardèrent Rogue quitter la salle en compagnie de plusieurs autres Serpentards puis se concentrèrent sur leurs desserts. Le directeur les regarda tous les quatre mais détourna son attention quand il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les suivre. Ils finirent leurs desserts, attendirent encore cinq minutes avant de se lever et de sortir tranquillement de la grande salle. A peine les portes se furent elles refermées qu'ils coururent se mettre à l'abri des regards dans un couloir adjacent. Quand ils furent sûrs d'êtres seuls, Peter sortit la carte du Maraudeur et déclara en pointant sa baguette magique sur le morceau de parchemin:

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin s'anima et ils déplièrent rapidement la carte. Ils se concentrèrent sur la bibliothèque et virent que Rogue s'y trouvait encore. Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête et partirent se mettre à leur poste. Ils se postèrent deux couloirs plus loin que la bibliothèque et attendirent une demi-heure que Rogue daigne enfin se montrer. Remus s'était adossé au mur et observait James et Sirius se préparer à se saisir de leur ennemi tandis que Peter repliait peu à peu ses doigts pour leur indiquer le moment où bondir. A l'instant où son petit doigt se replia James et Sirius bondirent dans le couloir et bousculèrent Rogue qui, perdant son équilibre, tomba au sol en poussant un cri. Sirius désarma Rogue d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette puis ramassa son ennemi avec James.

- Un bruit Servillus et tu te retrouves à l'hôpital pour la semaine, le menaça James.

Rogue les dévisagea haineusement mais se tut. Remus ramassa les affaires qui trainaient au sol, mieux valait ne pas laisser de trace, puis ils partirent en direction des vestiaires de Quidditch. Ils durent se cacher un moment dans une salle de classe vide pour éviter que Rusard ne les trouve et Sirius se fit mordre par Rogue en essayant de l'empêcher de crier, ce qui valut à ce dernier une claque au sommet du crâne. Une fois Rusard disparu dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Cracha Rogue

- On s'est dit qu'on allait te faire un cadeau de Noël, certes un peu en retard, mais un cadeau quand même Servillus, commença Sirius.

- Il semblerait que tu ne saches pas comment utiliser une douche, continua James, donc nous avons décider de faire un effort et de te montrer.

Rogue plissa les yeux, les regarda froidement avant de répliquer:

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux? Lui demanda Sirius. On se demande bien depuis quand tu ne les as plus lavé.

Il relâcha son emprise sur le bras de son ennemi qui en profita pour essayer de se dégager. Il lutta quelques instants avant de se calmer, essoufflé, il n'était pas assez fort. Les Maraudeurs lui enlevèrent ensuite sa robe de sorcier mais n'allèrent pas plus loin avant de l'entraîner vers la douche, ils ne tenaient pas à devoir s'arracher leurs yeux après avoir vu Rogue torse nu comme le fit si poliment remarquer James. Remus prit la place de Sirius et maintint avec James les bras de Rogue dans son dos pendant que Sirius actionnait la douche.

- Alors tu vois, Servillus, quand tu appuies ici ça fait couler l'eau, tu sais la chose avec laquelle on se lave.

Il appuya sur le bouton et l'eau froide atteignit Rogue de plein fouet qui poussa un cri aigüe.

- On dirait presque une fille, ricana James.

Ils maintinrent la tête de Rogue sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient trempés avant que Peter ne tende à Sirius un flacon de shampoing.

- Ensuite, Servillus, ceci est une bouteille de shampoing, je me demande vraiment si tu en as déjà vu dans ta vie. Tu remarqueras ensuite que je suis assez suicidaire pour passer mes mains dans tes cheveux et t'aider à laver ce tas de graisse! Je mériterais vraiment une récompense pour mon courage!

- Si seulement tu pouvais y rester, cracha Rogue.

- Je ne crois pas que tes cheveux soient si toxiques que ça, continua Sirius, mais rassure toi je me laverai quatre fois les mains une fois que j'aurai fini, ça serait vraiment trop bête de mourir à cause ça. Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi c'est moi qui fait ça déjà? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Ton idée, annonça James, et tu as perdu à pierre, feuille, ciseau.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, prit une profonde inspiration puis plongea ses mains pleines de shampoing dans les cheveux gras de Rogue. Il lui malaxa le cuir chevelu pendant quelques minutes tandis que ses deux amis retenaient Rogue qui se débattait et que Peter préparait le mélange surprise. Sirius retira ses mains des cheveux de Rogue avec plaisir avant d'actionner la douche pour le rincer. Pendant que le shampoing dégoulinait de la tête de leur prisonnier, il alla se laver copieusement les mains, pas question d'attraper une maladie quand même!

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et prit une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide transparent des mains de Peter.

- Et maintenant comme nous sommes gentils, nous allons te faire une surprise.

Il vida la moitié de la bouteille sur la tête de Rogue, fit imprégner le produit dans ses cheveux et lui souffla:

- C'est un produit pour teindre tes cheveux en rose.

En vérité la lotion teignait les cheveux de la couleur à laquelle pensait celui qui se l'appliquait, pour que Rogue se retrouve avec des cheveux roses, il suffisait donc de lui faire penser au rose. Ce qui ne rata pas. En quelques secondes sa chevelure se colora en rose fuchsia. Malheureusement Rogue se mit aussitôt à se débattre sauvagement et réussit à faucher une des jambes de Sirius qui tomba au sol en écrasant la bouteille en verre et le reste de lotion se déversa dans l'eau. Eau dans laquelle Sirius prit appui pour se relever. Quand il réussit enfin à tenir sur ses deux jambes, il remarqua qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les lissa en arrière et vit James sourire.

- Sirius, bleu!

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre avant que Remus ne se mette à rire. Ses deux gardes étant distraits, Rogue en profita pour se relever rapidement, non sans réussir à éclabousser copieusement James et Remus, et ils le laissèrent filer en vérifiant quand même qu'aucun sort ne venait les frapper dans le dos une fois que Rogue eut récupéré sa baguette. La douche s'arrêta et Sirius entendit Peter commencer à rire derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez bon sang, je vous signale qu'on est tous trempés!

Il se repassa la main dans les cheveux en secouant lentement la tête, mais qu'avaient donc ses amis? Cette fois ce fut Remus qui interrompit ses pensées:

- Sirius, vert!

Il pensa à la couleur sans comprendre puis un éclair de génie le frappa. Il avait les mains pleines de la lotion de coloration. Il regarda bêtement ses amis puis ses mains avant de se jeter en rigolant sur ses deux compères. James reçut ainsi une touffe de cheveux rouge et une orange tandis que Remus se voyait attribuer du violet et du blanc. Ils étaient tous les trois étalés dans la marre d'eau sous la douche avant que James ne pose la question fatidique:

- Mais qui a été assez bête pour mettre le produit dans une bouteille en verre?

Les trois amis se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers Peter tranquillement adossé au mur non loin de là. Ils ne se concertèrent qu'un instant du regard avant de plonger leurs mains dans le liquide restant et de foncer vers leur ami qui partit en courant dans les couloirs de l'école.

Les quatre amis se réveillèrent le lendemain matin avec des cheveux multicolores. Ils avaient été le centre de l'attention quand ils étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune le soir d'avant, trempés et leurs cheveux teints de couleurs plus improbables les unes que les autres. Mais personne n'avait posé de questions, ils étaient tous trop habitués aux frasques des quatre Maraudeurs. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et furent le centre d'attention de tous les élèves. Les professeurs les regardèrent s'installer avec des regards curieux et celui de potion plissa légèrement les yeux en signe d'incompréhension. Mais ce que les quatre amis attendaient avec impatience était l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, les cheveux teints en rose. Il ne se montra malheureusement pas. Ils durent alors attendre leur second cours de la journée pour voir des Serpentards. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et attendirent patiemment que tous les élèves pénètrent dans la salle. Rogue arriva en dernier et les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine colérique que n'arrivaient pas à adoucir ses cheveux fuchsia. Les élèves murmuraient entre eux devant leurs nouvelles coupes de cheveux. Leur professeur leur fit une remarque devant le remue-ménage qu'ils occasionnaient:

- Messieurs Blak, Lupin, Pettigrow, Potter et Rogue, je vous prierais de vous débarrasser au plus vite de vos nouvelles… couleurs de cheveux qui déconcentrent grandement vos camarades!

Ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire:

- Désolé professeur mais la couleur ne s'en va qu'au bout du deux-centième lavage.

Personne ne rata le hoquet d'horreur que laissa échapper Severus Rogue devant cette annonce et les quatre Maraudeurs explosèrent de rire devant son air courroucé et scandalisé, ils allaient devoir faire attention dans les prochaines semaines s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à l'hôpital à cause de lui. Mais une chose de bon sortait de cette histoire, Severus Rogue serait obligé de se laver les cheveux très souvent s'il voulait se débarrasser de la couleur rose de ses cheveux avant la fin de l'année. Ils lui auraient au moins appris à se servir d'une douche.


End file.
